Until we meet again
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: DISCONTINUED Laurent has kidnapped Bella. He intends to take her to Victoria but instead he makes a deal with her. He wont take her to Victoria if she....read to find out! EdwardXBella eventually PROMISE
1. Making a Deal

1It had been three months since he left, since my everything left. I truly had no desire to live if Edward wasn't going to be with me. I had however promised not to do anything reckless or stupid. But I had thought of many ways to kill myself, even if I promised I wouldn't do it. There was, pills, slitting my wrists (which I already cut myself anyway) I could drown myself, jump of a bridge or cliff or something, I could stab myself and so much more. But Charlie would be so upset if I killed myself. I doubt he'd be able to handle if he found out I cut myself killing myself would surely kill him too.

"Bella!!" Yelled Charlie

I opened the door to my room and poked head out "WHAT!"

"When's dinner?" He asked

I sighed "I'll cook in a minute"

"Alright" he said

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen so I could prepare Charlie's dinner. I opened the freezer and pulled a bass. I was going to make a Baked Stuff Bass for dinner I knew he'd like it. I wouldn't because I hate fish but he'd like it. The fish was already cleaned so I just had to prepare it.

Charlie walked into the kitchen "What are you making for dinner?" he asked

"Baked Stuffed Bass" I told him

He smiled "Sounds good"

I didn't smile back. I couldn't. I forgot how to smile three months ago. If there wasn't a frown on my face there was no emotion at all. I was merely a shell of who I used to be. Who I was before Edward left.

After I cooked dinner and set it on the table for Charlie I told him I wasn't all that hungry. He frowned at me but said 'ok' I told him I was going for a walk. He nodded and continued his dinner after tell me to be careful.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it on over my black T-shirt. I slipped on my low top converse and walked outside. I walked down the road the wood just to my right. I glanced at the woods, sometimes I just want to run through there find a cliff and jump off. I wont though. Today or..tonight the would seemed different, they seemed...less peaceful I guess. I walked for a few more minutes till the houses began to fade away and until I was almost completely surrounded by woods except for the road. I sighed and leaned against a tree that's when thing started to go wrong.

My 'tree' wrapped a cold arm around my waist and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but it was not use because of the hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle but he was to strong and that to was of no use. Then I felt him lower his cold lips to my neck.

'A vampire' my mind screamed

My eyes widened, he was going to bite me! I was going to die! I felt his smirk on my skin. He kissed my neck and began to lick and kiss it but he didn't bite it. As my breathing began to get raspy he chuckled in my ear.

"I'm not going to bite you" He said while he licked my earlobe

Then my mind began to conjure up a whole set of new things he could be planning to do with me. I liked the biting and killing better than the other things my mind came up with.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Bella" He said and now that I actually listened to what he was saying I realized he sounded familiar but from where?

"I have to take you to Victoria" He said

That when I realized we were now in a car. How did he get me here? I don't remember moving willingly. Actually I don't remember moving at all. Then I realized where I knew his name from

"Laurent!" I shouted

He winced at the loudness of my voice and nodded. I have to get out of here I thought and reached my hand towards the door handle.

"Don't even try in Bella, we're moving at about 150 miles per hour if you were to jump you'd die on impact"

My hand slid away from the door handle and a slumped down in to the seat. I was going to die. Victoria was going to kill me and to make it all worse Edward wouldn't even care.

'He wouldn't even care, he wont care' My eyes started to water as I thought about how much I loved him and how much he didn't care.

Laurent glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and his look showed regret. Why was he regretting taking me to Victoria? If he didn't want to do it then why was he?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him

He looked at me again "Please don't make this any harder then it has to be"

I looked at him my eyes still watery and I'm sure I was still crying.

"If you don't want to then why are you?" I asked

He sighed "I have no choice"

I shook my head "You always have a choice"

He turned into the airport. I didn't know where we were going but now it involved a plane ride. Laurent looked at me and I stared back at him. We were parked in the parking lot not far from the entrance to the airport.

He nodded "Your right, but the decision is up to you now"

I looked at him in question. What did he mean?

"I won't take you to Victoria if you do one thing"

I nodded and he continued

"Bella" Laurent said "You have to bear me a child"

I gasped was he serious?! I didn't know what to say.

"I..I...Fine"

Laurent nodded and got out of the truck and walked around to my side. He wouldn't let go of my hand and I guessed it was so I wouldn't run.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

He looked down at me "London"

"But what about Charlie?" I needed to know about Charlie he was my father.

Laurent paused and thought for a moment before pulling out a cell phone and dialing. He was talking to fast for me to understand. Then he hung up the phone and continued walking.

"I've got it taken care of"

He pulled out a pair of sun glassed and told me to put them on. I did as told but not without asking why.

He sighed "because we're going to fake your death and it going to look bad if people see you boarding a plane with me"

I nodded and put the glasses on. Then we went to buy our tickets.

"Two tickets to London" Laurent told the lady

She nodded but looked at me like I was an idiot wearing sunglasses on a rainy day.

"She's blind" Laurent told her

"Oh" the lady said and I watched face fall in embarrassment at staring. I could have laughed but I held my mirth in.

She handed us our tickets just as our plane was called for boarding. We quickly boarded the plane and sat down. I sat on the window side and Laurent sat next to me and some girl was sitting next to him.

She looked at him smiled. Happy she was sitting next to someone as beautiful as Laurent. Laurent didn't show any interest in her what so ever which seemed to upset her.

"So why are you going to London" She said

Laurent snorted "I highly doubt that's any of you business"

"Laurent don't be so rude" I smiled at him

"Oh do you to know each other" The girl asked

'Naww' I said sarcastically in my head

"Yes we're.." Laurent cut me off

"Yes we're going to get married she's my fiancee" Laurent smiled

I looked at him for a minute before smiling and nodding. The girl frowned before putting on a smile that seemed forced and inside I was laughing at her.

The our plane took flight and we were on our way to London, England.


	2. Carrying out that deal

1Laurent's cold body rested on top of mine. Even though his body was as cold as ice after what we had just done or rather finished doing I wasn't the least bit cold. Apparently I have to stay human order to have the baby but the baby also needs to feed on blood like normal vampires. So instead of having it feed of me I have to eat blood as well. Maybe if I had been a vampire it wouldn't seem so gross but I am very much still human.

"How are you doing?" Laurent asked

"I'm good" I answered "Just a little tired"

Laurent smiled and rolled off of me "Well then go to sleep and I'll be back soon" he said pulling off the silk sheets and putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily

"Hunting" he answered

My eyes popped open and I looked at him "Hunting?" I whispered

He nodded

"Your not hunting humans are you" My eyes wide I said

He shook his head "No"

I sighed in relief "Promise?"

He nodded "I promise"

I smiled at him it wasn't a big smile but it was a smile none the less and he smiled back at me and left. So I was left alone in our hotel room for who knows how long till he came back. I was alone all I could really do was sit and think. Thinking was something I tried not to do so often. My thoughts always drifted to Edward and it hurts when I think of him.

So I tried to preoccupy myself by ransacking our room and going through everything. I opened the drawer on the night stand and found a bible in it. There were towels and some shampoo and soaps in the bathroom. Nothing really of interest anywhere around the room so I plopped down on the bed. The satin nightgown I was wearing looked nice on my curvy body. It was the first time in while that I looked at myself and thought I was beautiful.

I rested my head on a pillow I could smell Laurent's musky smell on it. It smelled nice I would admit. I inhaled once more before drifting off to sleep. Surrounded by the scent of Laurent. About an hour later I heard the door open and close then felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up" Laurent whispered

"Mmm" I mumbled

Laurent chuckled "Wake up Bella"

I pulled the covers up over my head "Its to early" I complained

"Bella you need to eat" Said Laurent in a stern voice

I knew what he wanted me to eat too. I could smell it. Yes I know I shouldn't be able to smell the scent of human blood but I can smell it and I really don't like it.

"Now?" I asked

"Yes"

I groaned. How I truly didn't want to do this. For the millionth time since I left I cured my love, Edward. I pulled the covers off of me and sat up. Laurent handed me some blood in a wine glass. It would have been sweet had I not been drinking human blood. I hesitated.

"Bella" Laurent said

I pinched my nose and brought the glass to my mouth. Wanting to get this over as fast as I could I tried to drink it fast but I almost gagged so I unfortunately had to slow down. I finished the 'drink' and handed the glass back to Laurent. He took it and handed me a glass of water. I drank that in one gulp. It helped wash away some of the salty metallic taste of the blood.

"Thanks" I said laying back down

Laurent laid down next to me "I know you don't like it but its for the child"

I nodded "I know" Laurent really seemed to care. I knew he didn't love me but he seemed to care.

I smiled at him before closing my eyes and falling back to sleep. Before I fell into a deep sleep I felt him wrap his arm me and pull me towards him then I drifted into a deep sleep. The next time I woke up it was morning. Laurent was looking at somewhere to live in newspaper. He was sitting at the end of the bed. I crawled over to him and looked at the houses he was looking at.

"I like this one" He said pointing at a house.

The house was huge. The color of it was white and it had a garden in the front. That was all the picture showed.

I nodded "It's nice where is it?"

"Its outside of London surrounded by woodland so it'll be good to live there"

I nodded again "Can we afford it?"

"I've been around for at least one-hundred years of course we can afford it" Laurent said

"So should we check it out?" I asked

Laurent nodded "We'll look at it after you eat"

I groaned as he got up and poured some blood into a glass and handed it to me. Once again I pinched my nose a drank the blood.

"Where did you get this blood anyway" I asked suspiciously

"Blood bank" Laurent said

"Oh" I felt bad for not trusting him

I handed the glass back to him and he handed me some water which I drank quickly like last time.

"Thanks" I said

He nodded and pulled something out of the dresser. He handed it to me it was a shirt and some jeans. I wondered where they came from because I didn't bring any clothes. As if reading my mind(which I know he didn't do) he answered "I bought them while you were asleep"

I smiled at him and went into the bathroom to change. Not that mattered since what we did last night. I walked out of the bathroom after I finished and he handed me a coat.

"Its raining" Laurent said

I accepted the coat with a smile "Thanks" and we left to check out our probably new house


	3. A new family and an outsider

_Ten Years Later_

The white house with garden that we bought was now ten times bigger. Our family was bigger too. Most weren't related to me or Laurent. The only one related to us was our daughter Christine. Christine was growing at the average human rate. Eventually she will stop growing around the age of 17 but she was only about nine right now.

Me and Laurent didn't let her hunt she usually had something Laurent brought home. She was full vampire but she was also just a child. When she got older we'd teach her to hunt and fend for herself. Most likely though she wont live our coven. I actually think our coven might be to big to be a coven.

After Christine was born Laurent turned me. And soon after he turned me we were joined by Jess a vampire stuck at the age of 12 she was like a another daughter to me. Then we met up with Tommy and Timmy twins stuck at the 16 they joined with us, happy to be accepted. Then we went to France for a while a met Jacqueline or Jacky as she prefers she was 23 and though she was older than me she joined my group, I was the dominant female. I still am the dominant female. Our little family was quickly becoming a big family. We moved back to London when Christine was seven. I guess a lot of vampires pass through London because more just kept coming some happy to accept our way of life others not. This was our territory though we ruled so if they didn't agree then they best not stay long.

"Mama" Christine called

I smiled down at her "Yes sweetie?"

Sometimes when I think about I don't even know why I let Laurent take my virginity. I didn't love him, I still don't love him. Maybe I was numb when I agreed I don't know. I'm content with the life we made though, the child we have. She's our only child and Laurent didn't ask for another. He loves her and he cares about me. He may not love me but he cares and I'm content with that. And Christine was happy and that was all that mattered to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me

I patted her head "I'm going hunting"

Her eyes glowed and she opened her mouth to say something

"No you can not got" I answered the unspoken question

She pouted "Bring me back something then?" she asked

"You just ate yesterday" I said

"So.."

"No"

"Humph fine" She crossed her arms and went to pout in the other room.

"Can I come?" Jess asked walking down the stairs

I smiled at her "Sure sweetie"

"Hey how come I cant go!" Christine yelled from the other room

"Your to young!" Jess yelled back to her

I heard Christine 'hmph'

"Jessi Mary that was not nice" I scolded

Jess looked down and mumbled an apology.

"It's alright lets just go hunting" I said patting her head

She beamed at me and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes at her antics and ran out after her. Me and Jess preferred to hunt at night. We could see just fine so it was nothing big. Laurent said it was dangerous but we were known for our lack of listening to him. If anyone else didn't listen to Laurent whew I didn't want to think of what would happen to that sucker.

Jess had been a vampire for a while so it was ok for her to go off on her own while we hunted. It gave us a better chance at catching something and not attempting catch the same thing. So we went our separate ways for time being.

((_Jess_))

I walked away from my adopted mother intent on finding a nice catch. To tell you the truth I was pretty sick of deer and elk blood. Oh God no I wasn't going to hunt a human I reeeeaaally wanted a mountain lion how ever there are no mountain lions in London. So unfortunately I was stuck with deer and elk.

I smiled when after ten minutes of stalking around I finally found my prey for the evening. I watched the deer silently from a bush. They always seemed to stay away from the area I was in. My mouth began to water with venom as I thought of sinking my fangs into it. So without hesitation I leapt fully intent on making the kill or starting the chase. Instead however I ran into someone that was NOT my mother who was apparently intent on catching my catch as well. I looked at her with surprise. An outsider...

((Note))

You know I dont really no why I made Bella just say fine just like that and I dont know why she didn't really try to escape but its just how it went in my head so I'm sorry if you dont like it but its just the way I like it. I'm also very well aware the Bella probably would not have just said _fine_ but in my fanfic she did. So not to be rude but if you dont like my story just dont read its simple. If you like it ok good I'm glad this makes me happier then happy can discribe. This is my first twilight fic so I was sure it wouldn't be great. Also no Laurent doesn't love Bella he just really wanted the child and yes I know he probably shouldn't have been able to concieve a child but just pretend hes special.

I'm also sorry about the sudden rush to ten years later but in order to get to the part I want to get to where the Cullens come back. This story is going to be a EdwardXBella fic and Bella and Laurent aren't married or mated or w/e they just live with eachother and a bunch of other people. Bella is currently single because she is still very much in love with Edward even though she thinks he doesn't care. She is the dominant female person though because her and Laurent basically started the little group.

Thanks For all your revies they were appreciated

Love yah and good night(because where I am its night)

-Katherine


	4. Alice

I looked at the outsider and she stared back at me. Sure outsiders passed by all the time but most new not to hunt on our land. We had to many people living with us to have outsiders hunt and take our game.

Our instincts were still in play as we stared. Right now they were telling us to destroy the person who disrupted us. I could tell though that she was fighting her instincts just like me. Trying to will the blooded red color from our eyes. After ten minutes of fighting with my inner self and her doing the same we were able to calm down.

"I'm sorry" she said

I shook my head "It's not problem. Your just lucky you ran into me and not someone else" I said

She looked at me waiting for me to say more

"Our clan, we don't really appreciate others hunting on our land" I told her "Its to big to have outsiders come and take our game"

She nodded "I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Exactly you didn't know so its ok" I smiled at her she smiled back at me

Then we realized just how much thirsty we were. With our prey gone and our thirst not satiated I could return to civilization just yet.

"Perhaps we should speak with my mother" I said she looked at me with a look that said _no, no that's ok_ "She wont do anything I just need to speak with her about letting you hunt on our land"

Just then I heard my and smelt my mother. "Who's hunting on our land?" she asked I could sense the curiosity in her voice, no anger.

"Alice.." My mother whispered

_((Bella))_

"Alice.." I whispered

Alice gasped "Bella?"

I nodded not sure what to say

"How...I mean...I thought..." Alice wasn't sure what to say either "I thought you were dead"

I couldn't stop myself I hadn't seen her in so long. I lunched my self at her in a hug and she hugged back.

"Oh Alice!" I said in pure happiness "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Bella" Alice said "But how did this happen?"

I stepped out of the hug and looked at her "I'll explain soon but first I really think you both should find something to eat" I said

Jess's eyes sparkled with anticipation I could tell she was waiting for me to dismiss her so she could go hunt. It was funny the look in her eyes. Alice wasn't sure I could tell.

"There's a herd of deer over there" I said pointing through the trees

Jess took of like a rabbit but Alice was hesitant.

"Its alright I already ate and besides you're my friend" I said to her and smiled

She smiled at me "Your sure?"

I nodded

"Thanks" She said and took off toward the deer herd

After Alice and Jess finished and walked back to where I was waiting. I began to tell her my story.

"Well after you guys left" I started "Laurent was going to take me to Victoria.."

Alice gasped "Did he ever.."

"No he didn't take me to her"

Alice sighed in relief

"He made me a deal. He wouldn't take me to Victoria.." I looked away from her kind of embarrassed that I gave myself up so easily "If I would give him a child" Alice's quick intake of breath told me she obviously wasn't expecting this.

"So are you his mate now?" She asked

I shook my head "No.."

Alice nodded

"After Christine was born Laurent turned me and soon we were joined by other vampires. Our small coven was becoming a huge clan. Then not only were vampires wanting to join our clan but werewolves too"

Alice looked shocked "Really?" she breathed

I nodded "And humans too"

"Wow..wait humans? That's breaking the rules though" Alice said

I nodded "we know"

"But werewolves?" She obviously definitely wasn't expecting this

"We've been able to continue this in peace and the war between werewolves and vampires doesn't exist within our clan. Many werewolves and vampires outside our clan however are appalled and I guess they feel like we've betrayed all vampires by allowing werewolves to associate with us. Some werewolves feel the same. I guess its only natural because we're natural enemies"

Alice nodded "Laurent agreed to allow werewolves?!" She asked surprised

I smiled "not at first but I persuaded him into allowing it"

"Bella this is amazing"

I shrugged "its just our way of life we protect each other."

Jess smiled "Can we go home now?"

I nodded "Would you like to accompany us Alice? Oh Alice who's here with you in London" Part of me hoped Edward was here with her but another part hoped he wasn't.

"Just Rosalie" Alice answered

I nodded "Do you think she'd like to come? Where are you guys staying?"

"In a hotel um..I'm not sure if she would like to come"

"Lets ask her" I suggested

Alice nodded

We all walked out of the forest towards my car. Me and Jess hunted pretty far away from the house and though we could run we prefer to drive. Jess got in the back seat so Alice could sit with me up front.

"What hotel?" I asked

"Millennium Knightsbridge" Alice told me

I smiled "figures you guys would pick a hotel nearest to all the shops"

Alice laughed "Yes and shop we did"

I smiled at her as a pulled into the hotel parking lot. We all got out of the car and entered the building. We got on the elevator and Alice pushed the button to take us to the floor they were staying at. Once we got to her floor and exited the elevator Alice led us to her room. She used the room key to get in.

"Rose?" Alice called

Rosalie looked as surprised as Alice when she saw me.

"Oh my god" If she could have fainted I think she might have fainted "Bella?"

I nodded "Yea it's me"

"I thought you were..." She didn't finish

"Dead yeah...I know"

"How?"

I explained everything to Rosalie and she was as surprised as Alice. "So you wanna come with us?"

Rosalie nodded shocked. I wondered how Laurent would react when I brought two Cullen's home. Well it'd be no biggy I mean they're my friends I can bring them home if I want.

**((Note))**

**Well I dont know about this Chapter... And I if you dont like me throwing the werewolves and vampires together like i know they shouldn't be sorry because ONE I wanted them like that and TWO I needed it like this so I could bring DUN DUN DUN Jacob back!! Eh I'm not a Jacob fan but I need him in this story but he and Bella WILL NOT be together NEVER NEVER NEVER in any of my storied (cuz I will right more) will Jacob and Bella be together. You know why? Well its because I just dont like them together. If you like them together I have nothing against you really I just like Edward and Bella together more.**

**Love Yah and Reviews appreciated **

-Katherine


	5. Danger comes

1We arrived at the house I pulled my car into the garage and Alice and Rosalie pulled there cars in next to mine. A couple of the house residents were playing ball in the back yard.

"Wow they really do get along" Whispered Rosalie

I smiled "Yea"

Jess ran towards them "Hey I want in!"

We walked into the kitchen and the smell of food that would be mouth watering had we been human came to our noses. One of the chefs was making dinner for the humans and werewolves that exist within our clan. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked out of the kitchen and into one of the many hallways.

"So would you like a tour?" I said with a smile on

Alice nodded "Of course"

I smiled back and began to take them through my home.

"This is the living room" I showed them fabulously furnished and quite large living room. Tommy and Timmy were sitting on one of the couches playing a racing game.

"I will crush you!" Tommy said as he attempted to get a head of his brother

"Ahem.." I said

They both looked up startled not paying attention to their game and their cars smashed into a wall causing the GAME OVER sign to go across the screen.

"Aww Bells you totaled our cars" They complained in unison

I smiled at them letting them know I had done it on purpose.

"So who are they?" They asked again in unison and pointing at Alice and Rosalie

"These are my friends, Alice and Rosalie" I introduced

"You have friends?" Timmy asked playfully as Tommy chuckled

"Hey!" I was about to lunge at them and show them just how friendly I could be

"I was kidding Bells" Timmy said quickly

I smiled "I know"

Then Timmy realized while he was talking to me his brother re-started the game and quickly jumped to get his car moving with a shout of 'cheater' and a snicker from his brother.

"All the vampires seem so relaxed to be surrounded by werewolves" Said Rosalie

I nodded "It just how things go"

"The library" I said leading them into a large room full of vast majorities of books.

Rosalie looked around "Wow where did you get so many books?" She asked

"Well we've collected them overtime and some people brought them when the joined the clan" I told her

We walked out of the library and I almost ran right into someone.

"Oh sorry" The responded

"Oh I'm sorry Quil I didn't mean to knock the book out of your hand" I said as I reached down to pick it up.

Quil joined with us recently after he left La Push and his pack. He left because they had killed a vampire child simply for being a vampire. He felt guilty he so upped and left with out telling them anything knowing they'd try to stop him. He also brought he's little brother Jonathan who once he became of age would become a werewolf too. I had a feeling that Quil's old pack would probably want him back. By leaving the pack he decreased there safety in numbers.

"Is that Quil from La Push?" Alice asked

Quil looked behind me "Are those the Cullen girls?"

I smiled and nodded "Yes and yes"

Quil smiled "Its nice to see you under...nicer cercumstances"

Alice nodded as did Rosalie

Just then Christine came bounding down the stairs yelling "Mommy!" she jumped into my arms.

"Hey sweetie what's up" I asked

She looked at the people behind "Ooh who are they!" she asked curiously

I set her down "These are my friends Alice and Rosalie"

"Auntie Alice and Rosalie from the stories?" She asked

I smiled at her and nodded Alice and Rosalie smiled too happy that I had told my daughter about them.

"You know I never thought I would meet you guys till I was older" She said happily

"Well we decided to see our favorite niece now" Rosalie smiled

Christine looked them with complete utter happiness "I'm your favorite!" she said excited

Rosalie nodded "You bet"

"Well you guys are my favorites aunts" Christine said with a smile

"Hey I thought I was your favorite aunt" Said Lynne a werewolf who just walked down the hall way

"Well Auntie Lynne you're my favorite werewolf aunt" Christine explained

"Oh I get it" Lynne laughed

"Hey Lynne" Quil said

Lynne smiled a flirty smile at him "Hey Quil"

He smiled back at her with as much flirt-y-ness and she giggled

"Are we having a get together in the hallway in front of the bathroom?" Asked two knew arrivals

We all laughed softly at Timmy and Tommy. I think people were coming out of no where because of Alice and Rosalie's scents and how they didn't know the scent se they came to check it out. Then by coincidence Vince a 19 year old vampire walked down the hallway with his 17 year old human girlfriend.

"What's going on here?" He asked "Hey newbies they visiting?" He looked at Alice and even though he had a girlfriend I could tell he was attracted to Alice.

"Yea their visiting" I said

"Sweet" He said in his deep masculine voice

Then things started to go bad. Red lights began to flash suddenly and in all the rooms. This was the signal that someone was attacking...

**((Katie Cornerhaha))**

**Dun Dun Dun who do you think is attacking?! I'll update tomorrow because I dont think I'll have enough time to do it again tonight.**

Love Yah and Reviews Appreciated

-Katherine


	6. Running Away

"What's going on?!" Rosalie asked startled by the alarm

We were running through the hallways of the mansion trying to get somewhere, anywhere, safety? This hadn't happened in a long time. Christine was scared and holding on to me so tightly if I was human I'm certain she would have chocked me to death.

"It's the alarm in signals something or someone is attacking" I said

Everything was hectic vampires, werewolves, humans running everywhere. Hallways were crowded as people tried to find the danger, the attacker or attackers. The alarm was going off but I couldn't sense and danger. I couldn't feel anyone I didn't already know. I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes concentrating.

"Bella?" Asked Alice

I shushed her "I'm concentrating" I whispered

I saw everything that the attacker saw through clouded red vision. The backyard, the people playing ball, Jess, this was where they first set of the alarm. Where were they now? I concentrated again. Blood, blood, blood the people in the yard trying to fight them off. Werewolves fighting their own kind helping to defend their should be enemies.

Werewolves, that's what's attacking, werewolves.

My eyes snapped opened I gasped I was concentrating so hard I became unaware of my surroundings. Where was I? I walked towards a window at the end of the hallway that faced the back. So many bodies vampires, humans and werewolves alike mulled to death. Humans unidentifiable, blood, blood, blood. The ground was covered in it. Stained red, dark crimson red, red with the anger of a wolf pack.

Then my eyes snapped open again I realized that hadn't happened yet. A vision much like Alice's but mine were worse I actually got to live my visions.

"Bella?" Alice called my name

Rosalie was holding onto Christine.

"Yeah..?"

"You had a vision?" She asked

"Yeah..."

"What was it?"

I walked towards the window for real this time and pointed towards the werewolves and vampires fighting off the others werewolves. "Blood, blood, blood" I said quietly

"That much blood?" Rosalie gasped

"Tonight their will be a blood bath" I said void of emotions when you fight you cant show emotion. You don't want you opponent to know how you feel.

"I have to help them..." I said quietly "Alice, Rosalie you have to go right now! Take Christine and run!" I said turning around to face them.

"No Bella!! We're going to stay and help you!" Rosalie protested

"No you have to go!! This isn't your battle this isn't your fight just go and protect my daughter" I was practically pleading them.

Rosalie was about to protest again but Alice cut her off "No she's right this isn't our battle the best we can do is protect Christine"

Rosalie gasped "Alice!"

I smiled sadly at them "Go! And they want Quil take him too"

Alice nodded even though I knew she didn't want to take a werewolf with her.

"What no!! I'm staying here to fight!" Quil protested

"Quil!" I growled "They want you! That's who their here for!! You!!"

"Then maybe I can give myself up to them" He suggested

"No!! That is not an option! Your leaving with Alice and Rosalie!"

He went to protest again

"I am the dominate female of this pack Quil you do what I say!"

He shut his mouth knowing I was right

"Alright" He said reluctantly

I quickly hugged everyone goodbye and kissed my daughter on the forehead.

"Stay safe" I said as they ran toward the garage.

((_Alice and Rosalie_))

We ran out to the garage and quickly got into the car. Quil and Christine were sitting in the back. We pulled out faster than lightning and sped off and 150 miles per hour.

"Where are we going to go?" Asked Rosalie

"I guess we'll go back to Carlisle" I replied

Rosalie nodded

"Where is Carlisle?" Quil asked

"Their down in Alaska" I told him

He nodded in understanding I could tell he seemed upset about something. Well something besides the fact that Bella made him leave.

"Where's Jonathon?" I heard Christine ask him

Quil looked at her sadly and I understood. Jonathon was only currently human not at the point of becoming a werewolf. He was killed in the attack

"Jonathon went away for a while" Quil said

Christine frowned "Jonathon died didn't he"

Quil nodded sadly

Christine laid down on his lap "I'm sorry" she whispered as Quil stroked her hair.

We drove till we hit the airport and bought tickets to Canada. From Canada we would drive to Alaska. We caught the plane just in time. It was going to be a long flight. I just hoped Bella would be ok.

**((Katie Corner))**

**Ok ok I know that Victoria is pissed and dont worry because she will make her apperance MWHAHAHA (cough cough) sorry bout that its just my evil side coming out. Ok Ok so I'm totally evil and there is no evil side because my whole being is evil. Jeez you guys always forcing me to admit my faults (starts to cry) I cant be perfect:'( **

**Anyway there was something I was gonna tell you guys...what was it OH YES!!**

**Everyone!! Eclipse comes out in 119 days!!!!! WOO HOO!!!! YEAH!!! **

**Love Yah and Reviews Appreciated**

**-Katherine**


	7. Jake!

**OMG YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! The thing wouldnt let me upload!! I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be uploading for awhile but I guess it wouldn't now because my friend left yesterday. She moved away and so she came down and spent spring break with me. Then I spent six hours on the through way taking her home. The ride back was depressing without her. But now I can update.**

**-Katherine**

((Story Time!!))

(Hehe)

I could see Laurent fighting of a werewolf not far from where I was fighting. My razor sharp claws slashed at the feral animal creating a gash on it's side. The beast roared out In pain. It looked at me with complete hatred and before I knew it the beast had pinned me to a wall. Was this the end?

((_Alice and Rosalie_))

(I know you want to know what happens with Bella right? Yeah don't be mad I still love you)

We sat on the plane waiting for take off. Rosalie was sitting next to Christine who was in the middle and Quil was on the end by the window. I was sitting across from them in another arrangement seats. The buckle seatbelts light went on and the plane took off soon after.

"So how are we going to explain this to Carlisle?" Rosalie asked

I shrugged "We'll figure it out when we get there"

"What about Quil I doubt they'll like him" Rosalie said

"Well it's natural that they don't like him but umm I think as long he doesn't attack anyone I sure every thing will be fine" I told her

Rosalie nodded and turned back in her seat.

A stewardess came by a little while later and offered drinks and food but we all refused. She looked at us weirdly but accepted our answer. And continued down the narrow isle.

((Bella))

(I'll bet you guys are all like YAY we get to find out what happens to Bella)

The beast growled in my face and I was certain I was going to die. So if this was going to be the end so I might as well die with as much dignity as I can muster. I turned and looked the werewolf strait in the eye. The something hit me, not literally but when I looked at the beast in the eyes I realized I knew who it was.

I gasped "JAKE!!!!" I screamed

This seemed to startle not only the werewolf attacking me but everyone around us because for a while it was silent. The beast looked at me startled then its eyes showed recognition. Slowly it began to morph into a naked Jacob Black. I gasped and looked away when I glanced at him again he had mysteriously gotten clothes on.

"Bella..." He whispered

I looked at him and nodded

"How could you do this Bella" He asked

"I don't know what your talking about Jake I didn't attack your pack and kill people" I said

"How could you and your bloodsucking friends brain wash my kind and not to mention Quil!!" He yelled at me

"I don't know what you talking about Jake!! Because everyone here is here because they want to be!!" I screamed back at him

"No Quil would never leave us unless one of you bloodsuckers were controlling him!!"

"Quil came on his own will!!!"

"He wouldn't do that!"

"How would you know!!!"

"You don't know anything about him!!" Jake grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me growls and hisses from our clan were heard.

"I know everything about him Jacob" I said calmly "I know that Quil didn't like killing vampires"

Jake was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I know that Quil still feels guilty about the vampire child he killed"

Again Jake was about to say something and again I cut him off.

"I know that Quil loves it here"

Jake started shaking his head back and forth.

"I know that Quil loves the people here"

"You guys aren't people" Jake growled

"Let me finish!" I hissed

He glared at me

"I know that Quil has no desire to rejoin your group" I said calmly "Quil doesn't want to be with you guys anymore"

"Your lying!!" Jake screamed and fighting broke out once again. My vision would soon become reality. Blood, blood, blood. A merciless bloodbath on a bloody night.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I need time to think. I know its like_ you've had for ever to think_ but I havn't because like I said Jennie was here and so I spent all spring break hanging out with her and our friends Erika and Andrea. So sorry this is so short but to make it up to you heres a poem;**

_Of Blood Red_

_Of Blood Blue_

_Of Blood Green_

_And Yellow Hues_

_Of Blood Secrets_

_And Blood Lies_

_Of Blood Tragedities _

_Many Died_

_Of Blood Darkness_

_Of Blood Light_

_Of Blood Anger_

_A Bloody Fight_

_Of Blood Screaming_

_Of Blood Yells _

_Of Blood Anger_

_A Story Blood Tells_

_Of Blood Water_

_And Blood Rain_

_Of Blood rivers_

_They Die in Vain_

**This poem I originally wrote about my views on war but I thought it fit in with the chapter**

**Love Yah & Reviews Appreciated**

**-Katherine**


	8. Untitled Chapter

"Oh god, oh god, oh god , oh god please no" I stood over Jess's bloodied lifeless body. I dropped to my knees and lifted her into my lap rocking back and forth sobbing dry tears. "No, no, no, no, oh god no!!" I sobbed "Wake up Jess! Don't you die on me!" But she was already gone. "Why! Why you!" I sobbed and continued to rock back and forth. It was silent around me creatures from my coven silently morning the loss of Jessi, my daughter.

Then there was a small groan. I looked down and smiled sadly at her.

"Oh, mama I see I light" She whispered hoarsely

I sobbed "I light?" Jess nodded "Go toward the light baby, go towards the light" I told her through my sobs.

"Tell that friend of yours the vampires can go to heaven.." she whispered

"I will" I whispered as her body went limp in my arms

I began to sob more _I should have sent her with Alice I should have made her go!_ "Why didn't I send her with Alice!" I sobbed

"Bella.." I heard Jacob say

I turned and angry eye towards him "You killed her!!" I scream/sobbed "You killed my daughter!! Why Jake! Why!! I loved her! Oh god she was my daughter.." I looked around me "You killed members from MY coven! We did nothing to you! We lived in peace and you attacked us!! I don't even know who you are anymore Jake...I don't even know you"

"Bella if you had just given us Quil.."

"**SHUT UP!!** Don't you understand! You murdered people who had nothing at all to do with you!" I shouted "Quil didn't want to be with you anymore! He made his own decision!!"

Now that I listened I could hear howls of some of the wolves around me. They mourned the loss of our pack members. They were loud and I could hear other wolves howl back in response saying they heard of our loss and there were sorry.

Jacob hung his head in shame "Your right...I just..I..I didn't want accept it!" He said "Oh god I'm so sorry Bella"

I shook my head "Sorry wont bring my family back"

"Your right...It wont" He said quietly

"Just leave Jacob, just leave and don't ever come back and don't ever go after Quil" I sobbed

"Bella..."

"Just go.."

"Bella please..." He said

"**JUST LEAVE YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED ENOUGH!!**" I screamed

Jacob nodded and him and what was left of his pack left. Laurent came over towards me and dropped to his knees he pulled me into his lap trying to comfort me. Enduring he own pain of the loss silently.

_(Alice and Rosalie)_

We had just gotten to the house down in Alaska. Quil was wary of going inside knowing that the others didn't understand yet.

"**CARLISLE!**" I shouted as I entered

"Auntie Alice that was my ear" Christine complained

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized

Christine smiled "Thats ok"

Carlisle came running down the stairs obviously expecting something to be wrong.

"What is it!" He asked "Who is that girl? And why are you back so soon? Is that a werewolf?" He bombarded us with questions

I heard a growl and looked towards the doorway. It was Emmet he was obviously growling at Quil.

"Um yeah, well yah see we were down in London and I had gone hunting out in the woods and I ran into this little girl who was also I vampire. She said I was hunting on her coven's land and that I would need to speak to her mother about hunting here. I was going to just leave and apologize not wanted to have a run in with her mother who was obviously the alpha female but her mom popped out of the bushes and it was...well it was Bella" I told them

Carlisle and Emmet choked on air "Bella?" they asked in unison

"Yes.." I said

"But I thought...she's..isnt she...wasn't she..."

"She's alive" I confirmed

"But you see we went to see her house because she invited us over and so we got there and it was amazing. The house was huge but that wasn't the amazing part the amazing part was that vampires and werewolves were living peacefully" I said

"Peacefully?!" Emmet said not believing what I had just told him

I nodded

"But then they were attacked and Bella sent us back with her daughter Christine" I said pointing towards Christine "And Quil because they were after Quil"

"So that's why you brought a werewolf here" Carlisle said

I nodded

"So umm...how did Bella have a kid if she's a vampire?" Emmet asked of course he would be the one to ask that

"Well she was a human when she had her" I explained

"But Christine a vampire" Emmet said "So...her fathers a vampire?"

I nodded

"Who's the father?" Ask Carlisle

Just then Edward walked in "father of who?" he asked

"Bella's child" Emmet said not thinking of who he was talking to

Edward went wide eyed "What?" He asked

"Laurent.." Rosalie said

"What?" Asked Emmet

"Laurent is Christine's father" Rosalie told them

Edward fainted...

**Katie Corner **

**Hey my faithfull and wonderful readers I regret to tell you I will not be finishing this story...HAH I LIED!! Oh I'm sorry that was mean but what I really wanted to tell you was that I was sorry for not updating in a while but I think this was a pretty good chapter. Yep yep Also...**

**ECLIPSE COME OUT IN::::::::90 more days, 14 more hours and depending on when you read this 30 more minutes!!! YESSS**

**I have a time line for it in my myspace by the way...if you want to see my myspace its in my profile I think if its not I'll put it there**

**-Katherine**

**Love Yah And Reviews Appreciated**


	9. Chapter Nine

(_Alice POV)_

"Edward?" I called his name

"Are you alright" Rosalie asked

We we're all kneeling besides him passed out on the floor. I was amazed he even passed out. Rosalie didn't when she found out Bella was alive but then Edward goes and faints. I fanned him with my hands kind of by instinct. Them Emmet walked in with a huge bucket of water and just dumped it on his head not to mention my lap.

"Emmet!" I shouted outraged "This was my** NEW **SKIRT!"

Edward shot up at the feel of the ice cold water on his pale ice skin. He glared at Emmet "What the hell!"

"Well you fainted!" Emmet argued

Silence followed and Edward seemed in deep thought then he looked at Emmet "Did you say what I think you said?" He asked

Emmet scratched his chin "What'd I say?"

Edward glared at him "He did say it" I said

Edward looked and smiled sadly "I'm glad she moved on"

Rosalie shook her head "She didn't she still loves you"

"She has a daughter I'm sure she has a happy family" Edward said and picked himself up off the floor and was about to walk away.

"She has a happy coven" I told him it stopped him

"What do you mean?" He pretty much demanded

"Laurent turned Bella he's Christine's father" Rosalie told him

"Laurent?" Edward asked

He looked so sad "So she'd Laurent's mate?"

"No" I told him

"No? What do you mean no?" Edward demanded

So I began to tell him the story that Bella told me. How Laurent kidnaped her and had planed to take her Victoria but told her he wouldn't if she'd bare him a child. Then I continued the story of how there were more than just vampire in her coven. He was amazed at that part. I ended the story at the part where the werewolves came for Quil.

"So she's fighting them alone!" He shouted

"No the covens with her!" Quil told him

Just then the phone began to ring. We all looked at each other then at the phone. Everyone raced towards the phone hoping it to be Bella. In the end Carlisle got to it first. We waited anxiously as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered than he nodded "Yes, alright" and hung up

"Well?" We all asked in unison

"It wasn't Bella" He informed us

We let out the breath we didn't know were holding and sighed. Then the phone rang once more and we all raced towards it again. Edward grabbed it first

"Hello?" He answered anxiously "Bella?" Then we all attacked him trying to get the phone. We ended up all piled on the floor the phone had slid away. We stared at it and then tried desperately to untangle and grab it. I being the best got to it.

"Hello!" I said into the phone "Oh god Bella I'm sorry do you want us to come down?" I asked her "Alright...I love you" Then I hung up the phone

Everyone looked at me expectantly "The number of the coven has decreased and some died" I said then looked sadly at Christine "Jess died" Christine looked at me so sad and sullen and began to sob dry tears. "No!" She sobbed "I just so her a few hours ago! There's no way she could have died!"

I hugged her "I'm so sorry" She wrapped her arms around me and cried.

**Hey everyone! This chapter is really short so I'm sorry but heres something to look forward to besides my next update Eclipse comes out in 72 days!!!!! OMG!!! YESSSSSS IM SO HAPPY!!!! I CANT WAIT!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Love Yah And Reviews appreciated **

**-Katherine**


End file.
